Much progress has been made, in recent years, in methods for treating trees and palmaceae. In the specific case of phytosanitary treatments, the endotherapy or systemic injection mainly based on the direct injection of phytosanitary product into trees and palmaceae vascular system should be mentioned among the different methods developed as alternatives to conventional foliar and soil application methods of chemical products. Its main advantage, in comparison with other conventional methods, is its great simplicity and ease of use, as well as its low environmental impact.
Primarily, four main injection systems are distinguished: macroinjections, implants, microinjections, and low-pressure injections. Among them, the present invention is contained within endotherapy treatments by low-pressure injection that have, in addition, to the benefits inherent to endotherapy, the additional advantage of not damaging the vascular system of the species to be treated by using the natural transpiration process thereof for absorbing the injected products.
In patent literature it is possible to find examples of injectors developed for applying phytosanitary products into trees. Thus, for example, application CN 101491200 is directed towards a tree trunk liquid injector capable of preventing chemical damages derived from its application.
In turn, WO/2002/037948 describes a device for arboreal plant endotherapy characterized in that it comprises a dose control system of the product applied to the plant.
It is therefore object of this invention to present an improved alternative with respect to the existing systems for injecting chemical substances and/or preparations into trees and palmaceae, with the special feature of allowing single or multiple dosages, and dosing the products to be used in the treating method at source (packing factory) or in situ (before its application in destination). This is also a very simple and completely safe method for both environment and people.
Furthermore, the application method of said device is an object of this invention.